parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Madigan
:For Kyle's boss form, see Kyle Madigan (boss). Kyle Madigan is a major character in the Parasite Eve series. In Parasite Eve II, Kyle is a Special Agent that works directly for the President of the United States (possibly Bill Clinton, given the timeline). He is assigned a mission to investigate the Neo-Mitochondrial Creature activity in Dryfield where he meets Aya Brea. After the events of the game, he became Aya's lover and fiance, and Eve Brea's guardian. He returns in The 3rd Birthday, where he is an important figure speculated to be involved in the Twisted phenomenon. Personality Kyle is a brave, smart and tough bounty hunter who likes to live life on the edge. Aside from hunting, he is skilled in many types of weapons. Formerly a member of the special forces, he became a bounty hunter because of the rewards and the thrill of the hunt. Like Aya, he also has a sense of humor. He is also flirty with Aya at times. In Parasite Eve II, Kyle is very mysterious and secretive about his background, but cooperative with Aya. He likes Aya very much, and proves to be a helpful and reliable companion. Near the end of the game, Kyle gives a vague story about how as a child, he felt trapped in this world with nowhere to go, feeling like he could not be himself. It is unclear if he's being truthful, or if this is simply to manipulate No. 9. In The 3rd Birthday, Kyle returns and tries his best to care for Aya and Eve. It is implied he is even willing to murder other people (i.e. the CTI) just so Aya and Eve can be protected, although it is possible the High One that was controlling him was responsible for the murders. In the new time axis, he cares so much about Aya that he intends to go on a journey and find a way to bring her back. Background Although born in Texas, he lives in Irvine, California. He served in the Air Force for 4 years. He worked out of a P.I. firm in Los Angeles for 3 years.https://youtu.be/j8dAnPRmOhw?t=3072 Parasite Eve II Kyle may be the false SWAT team member who is working with No.9 who Aya finds in Akropolis Tower.https://youtu.be/c61AR7tthqY?t=823 When the SWAT member is seen planting the bomb, he says "This... nagida...", a word which doesn't make any sense until it is reversed (adigan, or "madigan").https://youtu.be/c61AR7tthqY?t=1994 This could be why Kyle knew all about ANMCs being at Akropolis Tower when he first met Aya as he may have been there.https://youtu.be/H1WInKK488s?t=4204 Kyle met Aya Brea on a water tower after she saved him from Chasers in Dryfield. He tells her that he is simply a private investigator from Los Angeles on a mission to find and investigate a shelter - he can't tell her what's in the shelter because it's client confidential information. He claims while he was on his car ride, NMCs totaled his car and he walked to Dryfield. At first, Aya can't stand Kyle, calling him "sort of a jerk." Slowly, Kyle fell in love with Aya, and it seems like Aya also began to fall in love with him. The two gradually build respect for one another during their fight against the NMCs. Throughout the game, Kyle meets with Aya several times and they work together, although Kyle is secretly a double agent. At night, Kyle finds a sleeping Aya and she accidentally sets his arm on fire when he approaches her at gunpoint, although he has no apparent injuries after. He reveals he spoke to Gary Douglas who knows where the shelter is. He follows her around the town until Aya discovers her car has been destroyed by NMCs. At a restaurant, Aya is reluctant to check out the shelter with Kyle, but tells him she will think about it. While Aya is away, Kyle leaves the town. When they regroup, Aya agrees to go with Kyle to the shelter. Once at the Abandoned Mine, the supposed entrance for the Shelter, Aya and Kyle successfully fight off a group of Desert Chasers outside the mine's entrance. During the heated battle Kyle is injured and stumbles into the mine as Aya finishes off the last of the ANMCs. Entering the mine, Aya is unable to locate Kyle and assumes he is dead after finding his P229 pistol inside the mine where she defeated a large, powerful enemy. She says, "Kyle... He was sort of a jerk... But still, I kinda... Hmm." After Aya defeats the Glutton, she reunites with Kyle and is relieved he is alive. When Kyle is following Aya in the sewers, Aya leaves him (following the Good/True ending) to go to Dryfield. After Aya defeats the Puppet Stinger, she is reunited with Kyle. Kyle and Aya meet a girl, Eve. When GOLEMs attack Kyle, Aya and Eve with gas grenades, Kyle wears a gas mask and is separated from them to fight the GOLEMs. It is eventually revealed that he is a special agent working directly for the U.S. president. Near the end of the game, Kyle appears to betray Aya in favor of No. 9. Kyle shoots Aya non-fatally, but then Kyle shoots No. 9 in an act of betrayal, causing him to be eaten and killed. Kyle apologizes to Aya. Kyle loses his left leg below the knee during an explosion in the shelter caused by the SDI Elephant, but survives. After the Dryfield events, Kyle chose to resign from being a special agent, which forced the president to give out an order to search for him in order to be brought in due to him knowing too much. He kept out of contact with Aya, and Aya does occasional searches for him. A year later, he reunites with Aya and Eve Brea at the American Museum of Natural History, his leg apparently now a prosthetic. Pierce Carradine gave Aya and Eve passes to the museum, implying that Kyle and Pierce contacted each other and wanted Kyle's appearance to be a surprise. A decade of peace For about 10 years, between 2001-2010, Kyle helped raise Eve with Aya, presumably in New York City. Eve attended school and graduated from State University of New York in 2008. Kyle also acted as a bodyguard for both of them. Time Zero He proposed to Aya in 2008 and were engaged. However, on their wedding day at Saint Thomas Church in December 2010, a date known as Time Zero, they were attacked by a mysterious SWAT team. Kyle was shot non-fatally, and both him and Eve disappeared. It is later revealed that Kyle became a High One during Time Zero. What Kyle did during the few years after Time Zero is never explained. The datalogs only claim "There's no record of anyone by that name in any agency database", perhaps implying Kyle was erased from existence somehow, or perhaps transported to another universe. The same goes for Eve, implying both of them were erased from existence or from the regular space-time continuum. A more grounded theory posits that Kyle knew whoever was behind the team were probably after Eve's body, as both Aya and Eve have been targeted in the past, and realized there was a bigger conspiracy occurring. After he survived the gunfire, he may have been hospitalized, recovered, and hid his identity for his own protection. As Kyle was connected to the government, he may have immediately asked them to wipe out all records of him and Eve for their own protection (which is why the CTI would have no records of them later), and Eve may have eventually died in a coma later, which would explain why he claims Eve is dead. Kyle also may have succumbed to his High One body and phased out of regular existence and truly went missing after. The 3rd Birthday In Chapter 2, while Overdiving into the past, Aya sees a vision of "Eve", but panics when "Eve" went to a man she didn't recognize. Although the man knew Aya, Aya threatened to shoot him if he didn't let "Eve" go. "Eve" disappeared again, and the man told Aya that Eve is dead, and was now just a soul who wanders through the gaps of time. As the world started to change (Ascent) and Aya returned to the present, the man told her to meet him at "the Babel in the red fog" and that his name is Kyle Madigan. In Chapter 3, in the past, Aya tries to convince Eve to come with her, and as she does, Kyle suddenly appears in front of her. Kyle asks her if she remembers now, but suddenly the world starts changing. She then realizes that they're pulling her out of the Overdive (Ascending), but before she's pulled out, Aya begs Kyle to help Eve and he tells her not to worry, and that he'll "save their little princess" and says "Good night, Aya." In Chapter 4, on December 25th, 2013, the CTI was murdered by Kyle at their headquarters, and the Twisted also attacked the CTI building as well. The Overdive Device was destroyed by Kyle. Later, Kyle was spotted at the North Shallows Tower. Kyle is believed to have close ties to the Twisted outbreak and proliferation. Aya goes up to the top tier where she meets Kyle. However, Kyle tries to flirt with Aya before Aya shoots away from Kyle. Kyle then transforms into a huge Twisted and a battle issues. After the battle, Aya comforts a dying Kyle. Kyle tells her that he was trying to protect her but the Twisted took him over. Kyle tells her that he found "it". He then leaves a cryptic message saying that "Eternity" is inside of her and dies. As Aya cries over Kyle's corpse, the Babels suddenly merge into one massive Babel dubbed as "The Grand Babel". He later appears to a dying Aya in her battle against Hyde Bohr as a High One. He tells her he loves her and supports her throughout the fight. In the ending, Kyle is still alive and survives Time Zero and exists in the new time axis. It should be noted that Kyle is a normal human again and he doesn't have knowledge of everything going around him. However, during the new time axis, he notices there's something strange about Aya. Eve tries to marry him as Aya. As a way to not hurt Eve, he confesses his true feelings to her before the kiss. Kyle softly laughs and tells her she doesn't need to be anyone else. He then wishes Eve happy birthday, and tells her that he is going to search for "eternity" (Aya). It is implied Kyle senses Aya's wish and hope. His usage of "eternity" implies that he and the other High Ones may still have their memories from the other timelines. Quotes Parasite Eve II * "Name's Madigan. Kyle Madigan." * "Now we're gettin' down to business!" * "Nay! So entranced by your beauty I was, that... Well... heh..." * "I was being serious... Ouch..." * "Our organization is dedicated to guiding the human race. At no other time in the Earth's history has one species dominated like humans do now. It's unhealthy. We're killing ourselves. We're making a new natural order to preserve and save humanity. ANMCS create a self-contained food chain--humans eating humans. I know it sounds bad, maybe even repulsive at first. But it's real, it's forward-looking and it's a hell of a lot better than feel-good bozos yelling 'bout "risks," and "peace," and "equality." They try to spread their influence--use people for their own ends. They're just false philanthropists. Or even worse--delusional heretics. Sound and fury, and all that. Neo-mitochondria are the mirror of truth that will reveal them all for what they are. You've seen them, haven't you? The ANMCs... twisted and hideous? Their true inner ugliness is revealed for all to see." * "As a child I felt trapped in this world, nowhere to go. Any time I did things my way, I was criticized... estranged. I learned to do things like everyone else, and things changed." * "I was just thinking... Humanity's doing fine just the way it is." (to No. 9) * "I had to play both sides to figure out what was going on here..." (to Aya after No. 9 is killed) * "That looks like... Oh boy, here it comes! Aya! Quick, run!" * "The blaze singed off my clothes... Hey, come on over for a free show!" * "It's really not like me... to be this crazy about a girl... Really!" The 3rd Birthday * "Eternity is inside of you." * "You'll see her again. Come to the Babel in the red fog." * "Leave it to me! I'll save our little princess!" * "You're better off not knowing. The truth will only hurt you." * "Can you hear me? Miss Crybaby." * "That's right, Aya. I want you to believe in eternity. I want you to believe we're going to surpass death and even time, and we're going to meet again someday. Until then, don't forget our promise to each other." * "Eve! One more thing. Happy birthday." Trivia *Both Kyle and his voice actor (Jensen Ackles) are from Texas. *Kyle's voice actor, Jensen Ackles is known for playing the character Dean Winchester on the CW television series Supernatural. *It is never really explained why Kyle murders the CTI and destroys the Overdive Device, making this just another plot hole in The 3rd Birthday. Maeda's first message in the mailbox says he "probably didn't like Aya diving around in the past", but this is still a questionable reason to kill the CTI. Another possibility is that Kyle was possessed by the High One, and the High One wanted to prevent Aya changing the past in order to protect its own existence. This could be hinted at when Kyle mentions the Twisted took control of his body. *Another plot hole is why Kyle didn't try contact Aya (to be specific, Eve in Aya's body) after their wedding disaster, since in Chapter 2, an amnesiac Aya/Eve doesn't know who Kyle is. **It can be theorized that Kyle has a similar existence to the "phantom Eve", in which he doesn't exist in normal spacetime as a normal human being. This is supported by Kyle materializing out of thin air in Chapter 3. It would seem that some time after after Time Zero, Kyle, who is confirmed to have a High One body, disappeared from the normal spacetime continuum. **It could also be theorized that Hyde intentionally kept everything related to Kyle and Eve (even their existences) away from Eve in Aya's body, as it could disrupt Hyde's motive about successfully returning to Time Zero. Hyde mentions "someone" (possibly himself) may have deleted records.https://youtu.be/hgfjdxZhjGg?t=1633 *Due to the ending of The 3rd Birthday, Kyle may have been the intended protagonist of a possible Parasite Eve 4, and the plot may have centered about him finding Aya. External links *Jensen Ackles interview Gallery Parasite Eve II Kylemadigan.jpg|Kyle drawn by Tetsuya Nomura. Pe2xmas.png|Kyle and Aya. aglimpse.jpg|Kyle before he meets Aya. 12-capture_30082011_004707.jpg|Kyle introducing himself on top of the water tower. Burn1.gif|Kyle aims at Aya. Burn2.gif|Kyle burning. Burn3.gif|Kyle burning. KyleAim.gif|Kyle aiming at monsters. 10-capture_04112011_235432.jpg|Kyle having a drink at the bar. KylePhysical.png|Kyle admits he likes Aya in a physical way. Approach1.gif|Aya stops Kyle from killing Eve. pe2-5.jpg|Aya stops Kyle from killing Eve. Pe277uj5.jpg|Kyle with Eve and No. 9. KyleTrapped.png|Kyle explains his motives to Aya. AyaBleeding.png|Kyle shoots Aya non-fatally. KyleNoLeg1.png|Kyle with part of his left leg missing. KyleNoLeg2.png|Kyle passes out. good ending kyle.png|Kyle at the museum in the good ending. The 3rd Birthday CaseFileKyleMadigan.png|Kyle's biography. CharacterSketchesKyle02FormalOutfit.jpg|Concept art of Kyle in his wedding clothing. CharacterSketchesKyle01RegularOutfit.jpg|Concept art of Kyle in his regular clothing. KyleModel2.png|Model. KyleModel.png|Model. KylePortrait.png|Portrait. EveKyle.png|"Eve" and Kyle. Kyle.jpg|Kyle looking at Aya. Kyle1.png|Kyle on top of North Shallows Tower. Kyle2.png|Kyle on top of North Shallows Tower. Kyle3.png|Kyle on top of North Shallows Tower. Kyle4.png|Kyle at Time Zero. KyleShot1.png|Kyle being shot. KyleShot2.png|Kyle bleeding on the floor. Kyle5.png|Kyle at Time Zero. Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve II characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters